gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Xiannara'cor
Xiannara'cor or Xianna Racor as is her core name, is a Twi'lek Female Sith in the Sith Empire. Trained at birth as a Jedi, Xianna learned of the force at a very young age. She did not accept the Jedi ways fully and began to do what she wanted. She turned to the Dark Side and eventually joined the Sith Empire. She was trained by Darth Mathandal and promoted quickly once she proved herself. She joined the Prophets and fought in the Chiss War and the Force War. She eventually fell in love with Darth Matas and married him becoming an instant part of his clan. Xianna was accepted into Zabrak society and given the name of Kolar to show clan membership. Xianna Racor Kolar gave hybrid offspring and enhanced them by using Sith Alchemy. She was the mother of Sirak Kolar, Ja'ce Kolar, Daeshako'lar, Numako'lar, and Kun Kolar. Biography Early Life Xianna was born on the Twi'leki planet of Ryloth on 54 ABY. She was taken by slavers and was to become a Twi'lek slave. Xianna was to be taken to the Outer Rim planets to be sold to a Hutt, but the plan was foiled by the Jedi when the Jedi intercepted the ship that was transporting Xianna and other slaves to their "new master". During the struggle between the Jedi and the slavers, Xianna managed to warn a Jedi subconciously through the force of an attack. After the struggle, the Jedi found her to be force sensitive and hoped to take her to Yavin 4, since Coruscant was still being terraformed from the Vong war, to be trained as a Jedi. JediShe traveled to the moon and met with the Jedi Council. Since the death of Luke Skywalker, a Bothan named Polo Hudorra became Grandmaster Jedi and he approved Xianna of Jedi training. Her master became a Rodian named Manduno. Life as a Jedi Manduno trained the young Twi'lek to the best of his ability. After two years as a padawan, Xianna was predicted to become one of the best lightsaber wielders in the order. She was sent on a few missions with her master and seemed to excell in the missions. Before long she had great control of the force and with a lightsaber. According to her Jedi Masters, the only thing holding her back was that Racor used too much agression and power. Although she was quite powerful at defeating enemies, she seemed unbeatable only when she got really angry. She was constantly told by her masters to learn to control her anger as it would one day lead her to the dark side. She was taken to the planet Iridonia by her master after recieving word of a Sith-to-be on the planet. The Council had always known of this presence but could not do anything because of the Iridonian Civil War. Although the civil war raged on, the Council sent Xianna and Manduno to the planet. Her master assured the Twi'lek that it was probably a weak presence if the Council didn't detect it sooner. The two Jedi arrived on the planet and were greeted with proton torpedoes and blaster shots being fired at them. They were shot down and crashed, fortunantly, near the ruins of a Jedi Academy. Xianna was surprised of the destruction and war tendancies the Zabrak created on their planet. She wanted to find a way to stop the war, but her master told her that this was something the Zabrak needed to work out themselves. Xianna disobayed her master and went into a battle trying to stop the Zabrak from fighting. She easily deflected the blaster shots of the soldiers but she could not stop the grenade blasts. She was sent flying into the Iridonian forest where she landed near an acid pool. When she looked up, she sensed a strong Dark Sided presence and saw a red skinned Zabrak standing on the other side of the 15 meter acid pool. Without second thought or hesitation, the Zabrak ignited two red lightsabers and launched himself across the large acid pool striking at Xianna. The two fought in an intense lightsaber duel and further into it, Xianna started to become angry and began to take over the duel. The Zabrak sensed her feeding of Dark Sided thoughts and tried to turn her to the Dark Side but failed. The red skinned Zabrak suddenly showed he was toying with the Rutian Twi'lek and increased his power, taking over greatly the duel. As he was about to launch a finishing swing, they heard a sound of slicing and explosion that caused both Xianna and the Zabrak apprentice to turn around to see the origin of the sound. Caught offguard, Manduno appeared and force pushed the young Zabrak into a nearby boulder. The force of the push caused the boulder to break and other rocks to break and fall on the Zabrak causing an explosion and dust collection. Xianna and Manduno excaped without checking to see if the Zabrak was dead. Xianna was scolded for disobaying Manduno and almost getting herself killed. But he said that she would now learn why it was important to listen and learned wisdom a harder way. The Rodian though that Xianna was ready to become a Jedi Knight. Jedi Knight and Fall to the Dark Side After being promoted to Jedi Knight, Xianna was sent on many more missions for her to take care of by herself. The young Twi'lek was excited to finally be able to go on missions without her Rodian master, Manduno, always following her and telling her what to do. The Council sent her to investigate many Sith related investigations including one where she almost died on the planet Naboo. Xianna was searching for an a human named Darth Tarna on the planet Naboo. She went to the planet and searched for traces of any Sith presence on the planet and she found none. When entering a droid factory where she had heard of many strange events occuring, the droids suddenly attacked her. She managed to fight off the droids but accidentally pressed the factory self destruct button and the factory exploded while she was still in it. She survived creating a shield with the force to absorb most of the explosion. She reported to the Council and they sent her on another mission to the planet Borosk. Racor arrived to the planet and immidiatly begun her search for the Sith reported. She was to interrogate him and draw information of the Sith Order. It was thought among the Jedi that there were only two Sith in the galaxy, but the Jedi Masters knew better and suspected an entire order of Sith. She unwillingly found out that there was a Sith Order and that the Sith were attacking planets belonging to the Imperial Remnant. She could not find out the reasons to why the Sith would attack the Remnant. Later while investigating a shipyard, she unfortunantly found one of the Sith, a Bantuian named Aaron Mathandal Kriketon. As she ignited her lightsaber, the Sith apprentice began to corrupt her mind to follow the Sith. At first, she refuesed and they both had a great lightsaber fight. Xianna continued being mocked by Aaron until she became extremly angry and took control of the duel, almost killing the Bantuian. With that, Aaron now began to show her that she had the Dark Side and she must give into it. At first, she struggled to believe him but finally she gave in to Aaron's words and said she would become a Sith. This her first step into a larger world. Into the Sith The young Bantuian took her to an Imperial base on Borosk where she met the Sith she had been looking for, Darth Tarna. The human's apprentice told him that she had given in to the Dark Side and wanted to enter the Order. Tarna accepted her but said she would first need to prove herself to the Sith. A handsome Zabrak male named Darth Matas suggested for her to kill these unarmed Imperial officers on another base on Borosk. Xianna agreed to her first mission as a Dark Sider. She traveled to the base and found the officers. She did not have her lightsaber as it was taken away by the Sith to further complicate the mission. She pretended to be a lost Twi'lek on the planet and asked the officers for their help. The officers quickly agreed being controlled by Xianna's natural beauty. Once she was let inside the base, she quickly killed the officers and began to kill all who were in the base. Although she had not used a blaster, she had great control with it. The Twi'lek decided to use Dark Sided powers that included, force wound, force choke, and force shock. Soon enough, the Imperials were killed by the Twi'lek female. Xianna contacted the Sith that the Imperials were no more in the base. The Sith were pleased with her preformance and without a lightsaber as well. She was given entry into the Sith and given the rank of Dark Adept. Mission to Bastion Now that Xianna was a Sith, she found out that the Sith were trying to take control of the Remnant to create a larger order of Sith and Imperials that could take over the galaxy. Category:Twi'leks Category:Females Category:Sith Ladies Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Sith Imperials Category:Rylothians Category:Dol Glorathians Category:Prophets Category:Royalty